An Illustrate history
by RavenManson
Summary: Sam cuenta la historia de como conoció a su mejor amigo Danny, pero a sus padres no les agrada la idea... R&R ¬¬no s un buen sumary uh?...
1. My name is Sam

No suelo hacer esto pero pues solo para que lo sepan esta historia fue inspirada x una que leí hace no mucho y x la foto de Danny y Maddie ke sale en Maternal Instincts, ke d vdd se ve muy lindo X333; bueno espero les guste ya saben R&R.

Nota: todos los personajes que salen aquí son creaciones de Butch Hartman.

* * *

Soy Sam, tengo 4 años, soy una niña diferente a las demás, no me gusta imitar o copiarles a los otros, me gusta ser como soy. Bueno todo comienza cuando estaba en el parque jugando, y mi abuela me cuidaba desde una banca cerca de allí, mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados en viajes de negocios, mi familia es la heredera de un inventor, así que tienen que cuidar el negocio de la familia. En uno de los juegos a donde estaba me encontré una piedrita muy bonita, que brillaba, era una joyita morada muy brillante

Dash: oye tu... que haces niña...

Miré al muchacho que me hablo; era un muchacho grande, no mayor, alto y fuerte, rubio y con ojos azules

Sam: nada... y tu quien eres...?

Dash: soy Dash Baxter, mis amigos y yo jugamos aquí todos los días, así que piérdete...

Empezaron a llegar unos niños, y todos me veían igual que Dash, entre ellos había unas niñas; una niña de cabello negro, largo recogido con unos pasadores; su .ropa no era más que una blusa rosa y uno overol de mezclilla, otra tenía un vestido rojo y blanco, su cabello lo tenía recogido con una cola de caballo y la otra tenía un vestido amarillo, muchas pulseras y una diadema del mismo amarillo de su vestido que le sostenía el cabello negro, ella era morena y llenita. Una de ellas dijo burlonamente

Paulina: mira que tonta se ve con ese vestido negro y ese moño morado en la cabeza... parece araña

Al terminar de decir esto las niñas y los niños empezaron a reírse de mí

Niño: si mira lo tonta que se ve esa niña...

Trate de no llorar, pero no me pude aguantar

Dash: veamos que tal se ve esto con tu vestido

Me dijo Dash tomando un puño de arena y lanzándomelo en mi vestido, yo seguí llorando en el piso y entonces llego otro niño más, creí que también quería burlarse de mí, pero se acerco y me levanto

Danny: no llores

Me dijo con una sonrisa, y me sacudió mi vestido

Dash: oye tu, que haces? vas a pelear por ella para que sea tu novia?

El chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, era más flaco y pequeño que Dash pero a él no le importó

Danny: no, no quiero, déjala en paz...

Dash: o que?... me vas a pegar?

Jazz: ya Dash déjalos tranquilos...

Una niña pelirroja estaba detrás de mí tomándome de los hombros, la niña era mayor que todos nosotros; tenía una diadema verde azulado, una playera negra y un pantalón del mismo color que su diadema

Dash: tu eres Jazz?...

Jazz: si, soy la hermana de Danny, déjalos tranquilos... tienen el mismo derecho que ustedes de jugar aquí…

Los niños y las niñas se fueron del otro lado molestos; entonces Jazz nos sonrió y se fue. El chico me miró con sus ojos azules y me sonrió

Danny: Dash es un molesto verdad, no te lastimo?

Le sonreí y lo miré con mis ojos violetas que aún tenían unas cuantas lágrimas, pasé mi mano por mis ojos para secarlas y le sonreí

Sam: no, solo me ensució el vestido, como te llamas?

Danny: Daniel Fenton, pero llámame Danny, y tu eres?...

Sam: Samantha Manson, pero me gusta Sam, no me gusta mi nombre completo

Danny: a mi tampoco me gusta mi nombre completo…

Era un niño muy lindo y tierno, sus ojos azul cielo le hacían denotar su inocencia, su sonrisa le hacía revelar que no quería pelear ni engañar a nadie; entonces se acerco a mí y examinó mi vestido

Danny: aun esta sucio, déjame sacudirte

Danny empezó a sacudir mi vestido, cuando mi abuela llegó, miró al niño que estaba conmigo algo extrañada

Abuela: Sam, ahí estas… oohh quien es este muchachito?...

Sam: se llama Danny

Abuela: mucho gusto Danny. Sam, linda, se hace tarde, vamos a casa…

Miré a mi abuela un tanto triste, quería quedarme a jugar con Danny un rato, quería conocerlo más

Sam: no podemos estar un rato más? Si, por favor abuela…

Abuela: recuerda que hoy veras a tus padres…

Sonreí muy emocionada, corrí dejando a Danny atrás quien me miró un tanto triste, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con mucha tristeza; fue entonces que noté que aun tenía en mi mano la joyita que me había encontrado en el juego; corrí con Danny y lo tomé del hombro

Sam: toma, gracias por salvarme de Dash, espero que no me olvides nunca

Danny: no fue nada, gracias por la piedra esta muy bonita, cree me no te olvidaré nunca, aunque tu me olvides…

Sam: porque lo dices?...

Danny: siempre estoy solo, mi hermana se la pasa todo el tiempo jugando con niños grandes, y me dice que tengo que hacer mis propios amigos, pero nadie juega conmigo…

Sam: yo también vengo todos los días, y siempre juego sola. Te prometo que si vienes mañana jugaremos juntos, mañana y siempre

Danny: de verdad jugarías siempre conmigo?

Sam: si, siempre estaremos juntos, y no volveremos a estar solos

Danny: esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

Sam: si, aquí voy a estar después de la hora de la comida

Danny: bien entonces nos vemos mañana

Sam: si…

Corrí hasta donde estaba mi abuela; hoy había sido un buen día, solo por el hecho de conocer a mi primer amigo; lo de mis padres, bueno no estaría tan feliz por ello, siempre que dicen que vienen no lo hacen, siempre lo dejan para otro día

Sam: abuela, mis padres vendrán esta vez?

Abuela: si cariño, esta vez si vendrán

Sam: como sabes que vendrán, siempre cancelan a última hora…

Pam: esta vez si llegamos linda…

Sam: mamá… papá…

Corrí a abrazarlos, de verdad hoy había sido un lindo día, había hecho un amigo; mis padres habían llegado y estarían conmigo el resto del día

Jeremy: le pedimos a tu abuela que te llevara al parque hoy para que nos diera tiempo de llegar

Sam: si, gracias a eso conocí a un niño muy lindo…

Jeremy: aah si, que bien cariño

Pam: mamá te dije que no le pusieras ese vestido…

Abuela: hija ella lo escogió, además es su favorito…

Pam: pero mamá, mira como se ve…

Sam: a mi me gusta…

Pam: pero a mi no, mira lo que te compramos tu padre y yo…

Mi madre no tenía el mismo gusto por los colores que yo; a ella le gustaban los colores brillantes, claros y vistosos; a mí por otra parte me gustaban los colores obscuros, para mi desgracia mi habitación estaba repleta de cosas de color rosa, blanco, amarillo y violeta; bueno el violeta no estaba tan mal, de hecho me gusta. Mi madre sacó un vestido de color rosa con cuello blanco, era parecido al que ella traía aunque este no tenía cinturón

Sam: mamá…

Pam: este vestido lo usarás mañana…

Sam: no puedo usar eso mañana…

Pam: porque no?...

Sam: pues mañana tengo que ir al parque a ver a mi amigo…

Pam: no mi amor, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, es tu primer día de escuela…

Sam: no quiero ir, quiero ir al parque, Danny me va a esperar allí…

Jeremy: Danny?...

Sam: es mi nuevo amigo papá…

Pam: mañana iras a la escuela y punto final…

Sam: no es justo, porque siempre tengo que hacer lo que me dicen…

Pam: Sam… tienes 4 años, no puedes decidir por ti misma todavía, eres…

Sam: muy pequeña… yo quiero ir al parque…

Jeremy: ya tendrás otros días para ir; ahora vamos a cenar…

Lo sabía mis padres siempre me tenían que arruinar el día, siempre lo hacían, siempre hacen algo que me ponga triste, desde que recuerdo, o no llegan a ver me, o no juegan conmigo, y ahora esto… no puedo creer lo crueles que son conmigo.

En la cena, mis padres y mi abuela estaban muy callados, mas de lo normal, eso era malo; así que decidí romper ese silencio aunque me castigaran por lo que iba a decir

Sam: que es la escuela?

Pam: es un lugar donde vas a aprender

Jeremy: y harás nuevos amigos hija

Sam: yo, ya tengo un amigo, se llama Danny y no lo defraudaré

Pam: iras al parque después de la escuela

Sam: pero mamá...

Jeremy: sin pero-s, ahora come tu cena…

No quise decir nada más, o esta vez me castigarían y no quería que me castigaran, suficiente tenía con el no poder ver a mi nuevo amigo como para estar castigada; al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela, y ya era suficiente castigo, terminamos de cenar y me fui a dormir

Sam: abuela, quiero ver a Danny mañana

Abuela: tranquila cariño, veremos la forma de que lo veas…

Sam: gracias abuela


	2. School, I don't wanna go

Capitulo 1:

Soy Sam, tengo 4 años, soy una niña diferente a las demás, no me gusta imitar o copiarles a los otros, me gusta ser como soy. Bueno todo comienza cuando estaba en el parque jugando, y mi abuela me cuidaba desde una banca cerca de allí, mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados en viajes de negocios, mi familia es la heredera de un inventor, así que tienen que cuidar el negocio de la familia. En uno de los juegos a donde estaba me encontré una piedrita muy bonita, que brillaba, era una joyita morada muy brillante

Dash: oye tu... que haces niña...

Miré al muchacho que me hablo; era un muchacho grande, no mayor, alto y fuerte, rubio y con ojos azules

Sam: nada... y tu quien eres...?

Dash: soy Dash Baxter, mis amigos y yo jugamos aquí todos los días, así que piérdete...

Empezaron a llegar unos niños, y todos me veían igual que Dash, entre ellos había unas niñas; una niña de cabello negro, largo recogido con unos pasadores; su .ropa no era más que una blusa rosa y uno overol de mezclilla, otra tenía un vestido rojo y blanco, su cabello lo tenía recogido con una cola de caballo y la otra tenía un vestido amarillo, muchas pulseras y una diadema del mismo amarillo de su vestido que le sostenía el cabello negro, ella era morena y llenita. Una de ellas dijo burlonamente

Paulina: mira que tonta se ve con ese vestido negro y ese moño morado en la cabeza... parece araña

Al terminar de decir esto las niñas y los niños empezaron a reírse de mí

Niño: si mira lo tonta que se ve esa niña...

Trate de no llorar, pero no me pude aguantar

Dash: veamos que tal se ve esto con tu vestido

Me dijo Dash tomando un puño de arena y lanzándomelo en mi vestido, yo seguí llorando en el piso y entonces llego otro niño más, creí que también quería burlarse de mí, pero se acerco y me levanto

Danny: no llores

Me dijo con una sonrisa, y me sacudió mi vestido

Dash: oye tu, que haces? vas a pelear por ella para que sea tu novia?

El chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, era más flaco y pequeño que Dash pero a él no le importó

Danny: no, no quiero, déjala en paz...

Dash: o que?... me vas a pegar?

Jazz: ya Dash déjalos tranquilos...

Una niña pelirroja estaba detrás de mí tomándome de los hombros, la niña era mayor que todos nosotros; tenía una diadema verde azulado, una playera negra y un pantalón del mismo color que su diadema

Dash: tu eres Jazz?...

Jazz: si, soy la hermana de Danny, déjalos tranquilos... tienen el mismo derecho que ustedes de jugar aquí…

Los niños y las niñas se fueron del otro lado molestos; entonces Jazz nos sonrió y se fue. El chico me miró con sus ojos azules y me sonrió

Danny: Dash es un molesto verdad, no te lastimo?

Le sonreí y lo miré con mis ojos violetas que aún tenían unas cuantas lágrimas, pasé mi mano por mis ojos para secarlas y le sonreí

Sam: no, solo me ensució el vestido, como te llamas?

Danny: Daniel Fenton, pero llámame Danny, y tu eres?...

Sam: Samantha Manson, pero me gusta Sam, no me gusta mi nombre completo

Danny: a mi tampoco me gusta mi nombre completo…

Era un niño muy lindo y tierno, sus ojos azul cielo le hacían denotar su inocencia, su sonrisa le hacía revelar que no quería pelear ni engañar a nadie; entonces se acerco a mí y examinó mi vestido

Danny: aun esta sucio, déjame sacudirte

Danny empezó a sacudir mi vestido, cuando mi abuela llegó, miró al niño que estaba conmigo algo extrañada

Abuela: Sam, ahí estas… oohh quien es este muchachito?...

Sam: se llama Danny

Abuela: mucho gusto Danny. Sam, linda, se hace tarde, vamos a casa…

Miré a mi abuela un tanto triste, quería quedarme a jugar con Danny un rato, quería conocerlo más

Sam: no podemos estar un rato más? Si, por favor abuela…

Abuela: recuerda que hoy veras a tus padres…

Sonreí muy emocionada, corrí dejando a Danny atrás quien me miró un tanto triste, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con mucha tristeza; fue entonces que noté que aun tenía en mi mano la joyita que me había encontrado en el juego; corrí con Danny y lo tomé del hombro

Sam: toma, gracias por salvarme de Dash, espero que no me olvides nunca

Danny: no fue nada, gracias por la piedra esta muy bonita, cree me no te olvidaré nunca, aunque tu me olvides…

Sam: porque lo dices?...

Danny: siempre estoy solo, mi hermana se la pasa todo el tiempo jugando con niños grandes, y me dice que tengo que hacer mis propios amigos, pero nadie juega conmigo…

Sam: yo también vengo todos los días, y siempre juego sola. Te prometo que si vienes mañana jugaremos juntos, mañana y siempre

Danny: de verdad jugarías siempre conmigo?

Sam: si, siempre estaremos juntos, y no volveremos a estar solos

Danny: esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

Sam: si, aquí voy a estar después de la hora de la comida

Danny: bien entonces nos vemos mañana

Sam: si…

Corrí hasta donde estaba mi abuela; hoy había sido un buen día, solo por el hecho de conocer a mi primer amigo; lo de mis padres, bueno no estaría tan feliz por ello, siempre que dicen que vienen no lo hacen, siempre lo dejan para otro día

Sam: abuela, mis padres vendrán esta vez?

Abuela: si cariño, esta vez si vendrán

Sam: como sabes que vendrán, siempre cancelan a última hora…

Pam: esta vez si llegamos linda…

Sam: mamá… papá…

Corrí a abrazarlos, de verdad hoy había sido un lindo día, había hecho un amigo; mis padres habían llegado y estarían conmigo el resto del día

Jeremy: le pedimos a tu abuela que te llevara al parque hoy para que nos diera tiempo de llegar

Sam: si, gracias a eso conocí a un niño muy lindo…

Jeremy: aah si, que bien cariño

Pam: mamá te dije que no le pusieras ese vestido…

Abuela: hija ella lo escogió, además es su favorito…

Pam: pero mamá, mira como se ve…

Sam: a mi me gusta…

Pam: pero a mi no, mira lo que te compramos tu padre y yo…

Mi madre no tenía el mismo gusto por los colores que yo; a ella le gustaban los colores brillantes, claros y vistosos; a mí por otra parte me gustaban los colores obscuros, para mi desgracia mi habitación estaba repleta de cosas de color rosa, blanco, amarillo y violeta; bueno el violeta no estaba tan mal, de hecho me gusta. Mi madre sacó un vestido de color rosa con cuello blanco, era parecido al que ella traía aunque este no tenía cinturón

Sam: mamá…

Pam: este vestido lo usarás mañana…

Sam: no puedo usar eso mañana…

Pam: porque no?...

Sam: pues mañana tengo que ir al parque a ver a mi amigo…

Pam: no mi amor, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, es tu primer día de escuela…

Sam: no quiero ir, quiero ir al parque, Danny me va a esperar allí…

Jeremy: Danny?...

Sam: es mi nuevo amigo papá…

Pam: mañana iras a la escuela y punto final…

Sam: no es justo, porque siempre tengo que hacer lo que me dicen…

Pam: Sam… tienes 4 años, no puedes decidir por ti misma todavía, eres…

Sam: muy pequeña… yo quiero ir al parque…

Jeremy: ya tendrás otros días para ir; ahora vamos a cenar…

Lo sabía mis padres siempre me tenían que arruinar el día, siempre lo hacían, siempre hacen algo que me ponga triste, desde que recuerdo, o no llegan a ver me, o no juegan conmigo, y ahora esto… no puedo creer lo crueles que son conmigo.

En la cena, mis padres y mi abuela estaban muy callados, mas de lo normal, eso era malo; así que decidí romper ese silencio aunque me castigaran por lo que iba a decir

Sam: que es la escuela?

Pam: es un lugar donde vas a aprender

Jeremy: y harás nuevos amigos hija

Sam: yo, ya tengo un amigo, se llama Danny y no lo defraudaré

Pam: iras al parque después de la escuela

Sam: pero mamá...

Jeremy: sin pero-s, ahora come tu cena…

No quise decir nada más, o esta vez me castigarían y no quería que me castigaran, suficiente tenía con el no poder ver a mi nuevo amigo como para estar castigada; al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela, y ya era suficiente castigo, terminamos de cenar y me fui a dormir

Sam: abuela, quiero ver a Danny mañana

Abuela: tranquila cariño, veremos la forma de que lo veas…

Sam: gracias abuela

Capitulo 2:

A la mañana siguiente mi abuela me despertó muy temprano, el sol estaba saliendo, abrió las cortinas y me cargo

Sam: abuela... es muy temprano, no quiero ir a la escuela...

Abuela: mira mi vida, lo de la escuela no lo pude arreglar, pero lo del vestido si, mira...

Mi abuela me llevo hasta el baño para que me bañara, allí en un banquillo estaba un vestido de color violeta oscuro, con muchos diamantitos en forma de una mariposa, mi abuela me dejo en el piso y corrí a ver el vestido

Sam: gracias abuela, esta muy bonito, mejor que la cosa que me compraron mis padres...

Abuela: anda vamos a que te bañes...

Después del baño mi abuela me puso el vestido, y .saco una liga verde de su cajón, cepillo mi cabello, lo recogió en una coletita y la sostuvo con la liguita

Abuela: esta liga te la compre para que la uses en un día especial

Sam: lo seria si viera a mi amigo...

Abuela: lo veras hija, algo me dice que lo veras, ya veras...

Baje a desayunar, mis papas seguían dormidos, mi abuela le dijo a una de las mucamas que me preparara el desayuno y una comida para lo que le llamo almuerzo; aun estaba cansada y con sueño, el sol ya había salido hacia una hora, termine mi desayuno y mi abuela y yo salimos de la casa, caminamos un largo camino hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una casa muy grande, solo tenia un piso y ventanas grandes; mi abuela me llevo hasta la puerta y me miro con una sonrisa

Abuela: bueno linda, aquí es donde sigues tu sola…

Sam: …pero abuela… no conozco a nadie, que tal si me pegan o me hacen algo

Abuela: Sam tienes que entrar, hay cosas que tenemos que hacer nosotros solos, yo vendré por ti a la hora que salgas

Sam: esta bien…

Entré a la casa grande, bueno escuela, había muchos niños como yo, que no sabían nada; entre ellos distinguí a uno que se me hizo muy familiar, el también me reconoció, se acercó a mi y me miró el vestido que me había comprado mi abuela

Dash: tu, aquí… bueno aquí no esta la hermana de ese tonto, ni el para salvarte… en que me quedé ayer… ahh si, tu me debes algo…

Sam: yo no te debo nada…

Dash: es piedra que encontraste ayer, estaba en mi juego, dame la…

Sam: no la tengo aquí…

Dash: dame la o te la quito a la fuerza

Sam: ya te dije que no la tengo aquí…

Dash: bueno ahora si me hiciste enojar

Danny: siempre tienes que estar molestando la Dash?...

Sam: Danny…

Danny estaba justo detrás de mí, Dash lo miro y se enojó aun más; los niños que estaban allí se juntaron para ver lo que pasaba

Dash: y tu siempre tienes que defender la?...

Sam: Danny, no… vamonos de aquí

Dash: eso no les servirá de mucho…

Maestra: a ver ustedes 3 dejen de pelear y todos vallan a sentarse

Todos fueron a sentarse; Danny me tomó de la mano y fuimos a una mesa que estaba cerca de allí; la señora que estaba enfrente de todos puso unos garabatos en una tabla verde

Maestra: niños yo soy su maestra y la directora de la escuela, soy la directora Martínez, todos saben porque están aquí?

Todos dijeron que si, era difícil decir que no, la escuela lucia muy aburrida, pero bueno al menos hoy había visto a mi amigo, y eso era ganancia; justo como mi abuela me había dicho

Maestra: bueno vamos a empezar, todos me van a decir como se llaman, uno por uno, empezaremos por aquí…

La directora Martínez señaló a Danny, y le sonrió; Danny se levantó despacio y algo asustado

Danny: soy Danie… Danny Fenton

Maestra: oohh Daniel, muy bien siéntate cariño, ahora dinos quien eres pequeña

Sam: aahhh soy Saman… Sam Manson

Maestra: oohh Samantha que bien, siéntate, sigamos…

Así siguieron los demás diciendo sus nombres, cuando supe los nombres de los niños que estaban con Dash en el parque me enoje un poco, en especial con la tal Paulina, quería ser perfecta; Danny me observó

Danny: Sam, no me digas que estas molesta…

Sam: si, esas son las niñas que se burlaron de mi ayer en el parque; mis padres me iban a hacer usar un tonto vestido rosa y ahora estoy aquí… bueno creí también que no te iba a ver y que te iba a perder todo por culpa de mis padres…

Danny: tranquila, no hubo problema, mis padres también me obligaron a venir aquí, y creí lo mismo, que no me ibas a volver a hablar por romper la promesa, pero cuando te vi aquí me dio mucho gusto…

Maestra: Danny, Sam algo que quieran compartirnos?...

Sam: aahhhhhwww

Dash: miren todos Fenton ya tiene novia, y es la niña rara…

Maestra: basta ya Dash Baxter… déjalos en paz… y ustedes 2 tienen algo que quieran compartirnos a todos?...

Danny: no directora Martínez lo sentimos…

Sam: no lo volveremos a hacer…

Dash nos estaba haciendo caras raras y sacando la lengua, burlando se de nosotros, todos se reían; la directora miró a Dash y molesta le dijo:

Maestra: Dash Baxter basta ya, o quieres que llame a tu madre?

Dash: no directora Martínez…

Maestra: ahora vamos a hacer un dibujo; van a dibujar lo que se les venga a la cabeza; puede ser su familia, sus amigos, ustedes mismos, lo que quieran, les voy a dar un crayón a cada uno de ustedes y una hoja de papel

La directora Martínez pasó por entre las mesas y nos dio una hoja y un crayón; a Danny le dio un crayón azul, y a mi me dio un crayón negro

Danny: que vas a dibujar?...

Sam: no lo se, no se me ocurre nada para dibujar

Danny: yo ya se que…

Sam: que dibujarás?...

Danny: es una sorpresa ya veras

Danny tapó la hoja con su brazo y comenzó a dibujar; yo no sabía que dibujar, luego recordé lo que había pasado en el parque el día anterior; con el crayón traté de dibujar algo muy parecido a un parque y luego hice 2 personas, que éramos Danny y yo jugando en el parque. Al terminar mi dibujo lo miré, después note que Danny ya había terminado también

Danny: que bonito, somos nosotros jugando en el parque

Sam: si, y tu que hiciste?...

Danny: esto, lo hice para ti

Éramos él y yo en trajes raros, había estrellas por todas partes y se veía una nave espacial

Sam: gracias Danny, esta muy bonito

Danny: somos nosotros en un traje de astronauta, quiero ser astronauta cuando sea grande, y quiero que me acompañes a mi primer viaje a la luna

Sam: si, quiero ver el espacio y las estrellas de cerca, y sería lindo con mi mejor amigo

Danny: …me gustaría mucho que mi mejor amiga viniera conmigo

Maestra: muy bien niños, ya terminaron, vamos a ver que es lo que hicieron…

La directora Martínez pasó por entre las mesitas y tomó los dibujos; los fue mostrando uno por uno, y cada uno fue explicando que eran sus dibujos, los grandes a veces no tienen imaginación; hasta que llegó al de Danny

Maestra: veamos este quien lo dibujo?...

Danny: yo lo hice…

Maestra: que lindo, a ver explícalo Danny por favor…

Danny: soy yo en un traje espacial con mi mejor amiga, y lo dibuje para ella

Maestra: aaahh que lindo y como se llama tu mejor amiga?...

Danny: es Sam

Danny me sonrió y yo a él; de pronto Dash y sus amigos se empezaron a reír de nosotros

Dash: no es su mejor amiga, es su novia…

Paulina: su novia rara y fea…

Maestra: ya basta niños…

Danny se molestó mucho por el comentario de Dash y Paulina, se olvidó de todo, hasta que estaba la maestra en el frente…

Danny: es mi mejor amiga, ya me tienes harto, tu y tu tonta amiguita; ella no es fea, ni rara, yo la quiero por como es y porque no me trata mal como ustedes… y eso no lo van a entender nunca…

Dash: uyyy si como no, dale un besito si tanto la defiendes…

Sam: oye Dash ya déjalo en paz…

Paulina: cállate niña rara… nadie te esta hablando

Maestra: niños ya, basta… Daniel, Samantha siéntense… Dash, Paulina están castigados, y si dicen algo más para molestar a un compañero o compañera llamaré a sus padres… entendido…?

Dash: si directora Martínez…

Paulina: si directora Martínez…

Maestra: bueno supongo entonces el dibujo debo darse lo a Samantha; bien pues sigamos… supongo que el siguiente es de Samantha, porque no nos explicas lo que es…

Sam: ahhhh… somos Danny y yo en el parque, lo dibujé para él…

Maestra: ohhh que lindo quedó, entonces debo darse lo a Daniel cierto?...

Sam: supongo que si…

Maestra: bien sigamos, hay otro dibujo dedicado para algún compañero más?...

Nadie respondió, así que siguió y al final entrego los dibujos a cada uno, luego nos recogió los crayones, los colocó en una lata grande y los guardó; después de eso llegó el almuerzo y todos salimos a comer y a jugar pero Danny y yo nos sentamos debajo de un árbol a mirar el jardín.

Capitulo 3:

Era una de esas mañanas de otoño, muy parecidas a las de invierno; las hojas de los árboles cubrían el suelo; y yo estaba en la parada de autobús; esperando a Danny y a Tucker. Tucker era mi otro mejor amigo, a él lo conocí una semana después que a Danny; en el jardín de niños; todo había sido muy repentino, cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado 10 años desde ese momento. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde hacía 10 años, una de ellas era que Danny había obtenido poderes fantasmales gracias al portal que su padres habían construido para ir a la zona fantasmal; no había pasadazo mucho desde ese día, solo algunos meses; y valla que habían sido meses muy duros para nosotros; Danny tenía que luchar contra los fantasmas que se escapaban de la zona fantasmal y teníamos que pelear con él; y en más de una vez los fantasmas habían hecho algunos movimientos que afectaron un poco en nuestras vidas, el hecho de los hechizos de Ember, Valerie se volvió una cazafantasmas, Kitty y Johnny interfirieron mi amistad con Danny, Penélope Spectra también había hecho su parte, pero la que jamás olvidaré será la interferencia de Desiree, y un deseo mió que lamenté mucho.

En fin todo estaba en calma, a pesar de que hacia frió, no llevaba abrigo ni nada, había salido tan de prisa que lo había olvidado, mis padres habían ayudado a eso, como siempre; con unas de sus ya acostumbradas charlas matutinas de cosas que realmente no me interesaban.

flashback

Pam: Samantha, hija, esta tarde habrá una reunión en el salón de juntas y nosotros…

Sam: …van a llegar tarde… ya lo…

Jeremy: …de hecho, queremos que vengas con nosotros…

Sam: ir… con ustedes?...

Pam: será divertido y…

Sam: mamá, tu no sabes que es diversión para mi…

Pam: no seas grosera, además de eso ya te compramos tu vestido…

Mamá sacó uno de esos vestidos rosas con holanes, encajes y corazones; de esos que acostumbra a usar ella o cualquier "niña rica", y luego papá sacó unos guantes blancos como los de mi mamá, solo que más largos

Sam: que demonios es eso…?

Pam: tu vestido, y tu padre creyó que los guantes se verían bien

Sam: pues que asco, esta ropa no me gusta, no es mi estilo ya les he dicho muchas veces…

Pam: Samantha Manson, tienes 14 años de edad, ya es tiempo de que madures…

Sam: cuando tenía 4 me decías que era muy pequeña para tomar mis propias decisiones, cuando tenía 10 me dijiste que era tan solo una niña que empezaba a crecer, ahora que tengo 14 me dices que madure… que me dirás a los 18 que soy una niña aun, y a los 22 que no puedo casarme…

Pam: deja de decir tonterías…

Sam: ahhh ahora son tonterías… recuerda que salieron de tu boca…

Jeremy: Samantha basta, vete a la escuela ahora mismo…

Pam: de seguro tu amiguito el tal Daniel Fenton te ha de meter esas ideas raras a la cabeza…

Sam: calla te mamá, tu no sabes nada de él y no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre él, y menos que me esta metiendo ideas raras a la cabeza… me largo de aquí…

flashback

Cada vez que recordaba eso me molestaba bastante; aun así ahí estaba esperando en la parada de autobús; como cada mañana lo hacia

Danny: hey! Sam...

Sam: hola chicos…

Danny: lamento el retraso, Tucker despertó tarde…

Tucker: te dije que no quería venir…

Sam: no te quejes, yo prefiero no estar en mi casa, al menos allí te comprenden a ti…

Tucker: vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?...

Danny: oye Tuck basta quieres, sus padres son un poco diferentes a ella…

Sam: dilo, no son mis padres, me gusta pensar que soy adoptada…

Danny: no digas eso, te aseguro que ellos…

Sam: Danny, no digas más, por favor, ellos no son lo que yo quisiera como padres… yo… miren llegó el autobús…

El autobús había llegado, y la verdad es que uno de sus milagrosos rescates siempre eran convenientes para mí; Tucker subió primero, luego Danny y al final subí yo, Tucker se fue hasta el final

Tucker: los veo en la escuela…

Danny: quieres sentar te en la ventana…

Sam: bien…

Danny: Sam, estas bien?...

Sam: no Danny, la verdad es que no… no se porque mis padres siempre hacen lo mismo…

Danny: Sam, tranquiliza te, todo saldrá bien…

Sam: me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero… y a ponerme ropa que no me gusta…

Danny: …desde que te conozco… lo se…

Sam: esta vez me obligan a ir a una de sus tontas reuniones de no se que cosa… y me obligan a ponerme un tonto vestido… que esta horrible… no quiero ir…

Danny: Sam, tienes que ir…

Sam: para que?... ver a un montón de engreídos superficiales ricos presumiendo y alardeando?... además de que no habrá nadie con quien hablar…

Danny: eso se soluciona… si vas te acompañaré…

Sam: de verdad?...

Danny: si, claro… además no puede ser tan malo…

Sam: olvídalo te tragarás tus palabras…

Danny: hahahaha, no lo creo pero pues iré para acompañar te…

Sam: gracias Danny…

Danny: hey para que son los amigos…

Dash: miren quien llevará a su novia a un evento social de alta sociedad…

Kwan: es Fenton y su novia…

Dash y Kwan habían escuchado toda la conversación que tuvimos Danny y yo; de hecho no habíamos notado que estaban justo detrás de nosotros y que se habían reído todo el camino

Sam: quien dejarnos en paz…?

Dash: no…

Danny: aahh solo ignóralos Sam…

Dash: aahh si solo ignóralos Sam… quieres un beso…? Un abracito?... o si no…otra cosita?...

A Danny le brillaron los ojos de color amarillo, esa era una de las cosas que Danny siempre olvidaba, el hecho de que sus poderes eran un SECRETO, y siempre pasaba cuando Dash lo molestaba

Sam: Danny… toma lo con calma…

Dash: si Danny toma lo con clama, o te pasará algo feo…

Danny: yo debería…

Sam: Danny…

Habíamos llegado a la escuela, y la verdad era que el autobús siempre era oportuno; jalé a Danny del brazo y bajamos del autobús, fuimos a la entrada a esperar a Tucker

Sam: Danny, siempre te pasa lo mismo…

Danny: que…?

Sam: no lo olvides, tus poderes…

Danny: Sam, Dash ya me tiene harto, no hay un solo día de nuestra vida que no nos moleste…?

Sam: tienes que clamarte…

Tucker: oigan tórtolos porque no me esperaron?...

Sam: NO SOY SU NOVIA…NO ES MI NOVIO…!

Danny: claro, tranquilo… y tu que?...

Sam: ahhh si lo siento… ahhww vamos a clase…

Danny, Tucker y yo entramos al salón de Mr. Lancer; allí nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre cuando Mr. Lancer entró la campana sonó y todos entraron rápido

Mr. Lancer: bien, creo que estamos todos, verdad; bueno pues hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa…

Alumnos: aahhh…

Mr. Lancer: saquen sus lápices y una hoja…

Un examen de poesía, era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de la charla de la mañana de mis padres; cuando sentí caer una notita… la tomé entre mis manos, la abrí y vi que decía: "_Sam: tranquiliza te, todo va a estar bien, si; buena suerte…_" la letra me era muy familiar, cerré la nota y sonreí, la nota era de Danny; y como siempre trataba de verme sonreír, saqué un trozo de hoja, y con la pluma que tenía en la mano escribí: "_gracias, suerte a ti también, por cierto, se que no es el momento pero a que hora te puedo ver al rato?..._"; doble la hoja y mande la nota, pero antes de que cayera Mr. Lancer la había agarrado…

Mr. Lancer: valla, valla… que tenemos aquí… notas antes de un examen… quizá quiera compartir lo con los demás, no, señorita Manson?...

Sam: errrr… Mr. Lancer, yo lo siento…

Mr. Lancer: veamos… "gracias, suerte a ti también, por cierto, se que no es el momento pero a que hora te puedo ver al rato?..."...supongo esto tuvo una nota previa, verdad señor Fenton…? Esperamos su respuesta a la señorita Manson, o podemos comenzar el examen?...

Danny: …errr el examen estaría bien…

Mr. Lancer: si, eso pensé pero no puede dejar a la señorita Manson esperando una respuesta…

Danny: errr… Sam… yo… ahhhww… te veo a las 6…

Mr. Lancer: bien empecemos el examen…

Danny, estaba muy rojo; al igual que yo, esto nunca nos había pasado, solo nos miramos y nos sonreímos nerviosamente; ese posiblemente era el peor viernes de mi vida. El examen no estuvo tan difícil después de todo y todos lo terminamos rápido; Mr. Lancer lo califico y nos dio los resultados en ese momento; Danny y yo sacamos un 95, mientras que Tucker obtuvo un 100

Tucker: wow, ustedes si que comparten todo, desde su amor hasta las notas…

El comentario de Tucker no había sido muy propio para ese momento, Danny y yo nos sonrojamos de nuevo, y nos dimos una mirada nerviosa

Sam: Tucker calla te ya… esto solo es una gran coincidencia…

Tucker: y supongo que la nota también era una coincidencia… me perdí de algo en la mañana?... algo importante?...

Capitulo 3:

Tucker pasó todo el almuerzo molestando sobre "algo que había pasado y no le habíamos contado…", el resto del día fue normal, a excepción de que Danny tuvo que ir tras el fantasma de las cajas.

Fuimos a casa para por fin descansar un rato; subí a mi habitación, deje mi mochila y me tiré en la cama, necesitaba al menos unos minutos para relajarme, había sido un día muy pesado

Sam: ahhh… será mejor que me meta a bañar y me arregle antes de que se haga tarde o mis padres vengan a querer ponerme ese ridículo vestido…

Me senté en mi cama, me quité el collar, las pulseras y la dona de cabello; me saqué las botas y las panties, caminé descalza hacia el baño, donde abrí la llave y dejé que la tina se llenara, allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba para tomar un baño, incluyendo mi bata de baño; me quité el resto de mi ropa y me metí a la tina, allí el olor de lavanda que despedía el agua me era muy relajante; tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba durmiendo, vi la hora en el reloj que había en el lavamanos, 5.30 PM…

Sam: oh dios mió…

Terminé de bañar me, tomé mi bata y me la puse, caminé hacia mi habitación, cuando escuche una voz muy familiar

Pam: te decidiste a ir?...

Sam: … si, iré… pero no me pondré ese ridículo vestido rosa…

Pam: …como quieras… aun así me da gusto de que te hallas decidido a ir…

Sam: si, solo les pido una cosa…

Pam: que?...

Sam: dejen que me valla por mi cuenta…

Pam: que te avergonzamos tanto?...

Sam: no, es solo que debo hacer algo antes de ir…

Pam: bien, pero quiero que llegues…

Sam: si mamá… llegaré

Pam: tu padre y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti…

Sam: gracias… supongo… ahora me voy a arreglar antes de que se me haga tarde…

Pam: ve…

Me di la vuelta y caminé a mi habitación, allí cerré la puerta, comencé a vestirme, cuando tuve puesta mi ropa interior abrí mi gran armario donde tenía todo tipo de vestidos, busque uno que quedará con mi estilo, claro que todos lo hacían pero quería uno que dijera que era gótica y no una superficial presumida, tomé uno que tenía una manga larga tipo guante sin dedos, del otro lado no tenía manga; era negro entallado hasta la cintura, de allí el vestido era holgado, de un violeta muy oscuro. Tomé mis botas que siempre eran fundamentales para mi ropa, me puse las panties y las botas, aunque no lucieran, me gustaba llevarlas puestas, cepille mi cabello y lo junté en mi usual coleta para sujetarlo con la dona verde como de costumbre; pero algo me detuvo, no me sentía como para llevar mi peinado usual, quizá si intentara uno diferente… tome 2 ligas negras, y junté mi cabello en 2 coletas, con pasadores las acomodé de tal manera que quedé como el día del baile. Terminé de arreglarme lo más rápido que me fue posible, cuando terminé me vi al espejo, dejando ver a una adolescente de 14 años delgada, pálida y lo mejor de todo gótica; miré el reloj faltaban 10 minutos para las 6, suficiente tiempo para llegar a la casa de Danny, bajé las escaleras corriendo, y en la sala estaban mis padres

Jeremy: Samantha… a donde vas con tanta prisa…?

Sam: se me hace tarde… los veré allá…

Pam: sabes donde es?...

Sam: claro que si… los veo allá a las 8…

Salí corriendo, mis padres gritaron algo que no entendí, quizá un "no te vallas a tardar" o un "se puntual…" lo único en lo que pensaba era en que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a casa de Danny; no tarde en llegar, toqué la puerta y salió Jazz

Jazz: Sam… wow… te ves bien… diferente…

Sam: gracias… esta Danny?...

Jazz: no me digas que vas a salir con él…

Sam: no, me va a acompañar a una reunión que me obligaron a ir mis padres…

Jazz: bueno yo supongo que eso es "salir"…

Me sonroje levemente y Jazz rió un poco, movió la cabeza diciendo 'no' supongo para borrar el pensamiento de su cabeza

Jazz: pasa, ahora veo si Danny esta listo…

Jazz me dejó entrar y se metió ella, cerrando la puerta, me senté en la sala como siempre a esperar a que Danny bajara; generalmente yo iba a buscarlo a su habitación, pero esta vez era diferente

Danny's Prov 

Alguien tocaba la puerta, yo sostenía la fotografía donde estábamos Sam, Tucker y yo; ya estaba listo, solo faltaba que Sam llegara…

Danny: pase…

Jazz: Sam acaba de llegar… le digo que suba?...

Danny: que?... ahh si, dile que suba, gracias

Jazz: hay algo que deba saber y que no se…

Danny: suenas como Tucker… y no creo…todo esta bien…

Jazz salió de mi habitación y dejando la puerta entre abierta, mis ojos regresaron a la foto que tenía en la mano, solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde el día que la conocí en el parque, ella estuvo cada segundo de mi vida después de que prometimos que estaríamos uno con el otro siempre, que siempre seríamos amigos, ella era diferente, especial, desde que éramos pequeños, siempre quería verse especial y diferente…

Sam: Danny?...

Danny: Sam… err ya estoy listo…

Sam: que?... me veo mal?...

Danny: no…claro que no… por supuesto que no… te ves pre… bien…

Sam: gracias

Sam's Prov 

Me sonroje con el comentario que Danny había hecho, y más aún por la expresión en su cara, me reí un poco, era muy raro ver a Danny en un traje de vestir

Sam: …tú te ves muy bien para mi gusto…

Danny: gracias…

Sam: y que estabas viendo?...

Danny: aah esta foto…

Sam: hahaha me trae muchos recuerdos…

Danny: si, a mi también

Caminé hasta donde estaba Danny y tomé la foto que tenía en las manos y la miré un tiempo, aun recordaba el día en que había conocido a Danny, la promesa que nos hicimos aun estaba poniendo se a la practica, pasábamos todo el día juntos y todos los días…

Danny: a que hora hay que llegar?...

Sam: les dije a mis padres que estaría a las 8 allá, y no queda lejos…

Danny: no les dijiste que iba a ir yo?...

Sam: no quería que me arruinaran la noche como es su costumbre…

Danny: hahaha… quieres que hagamos algo antes de ir?...

Sam: no lo se que quieres hacer?...

Danny: cierto, tengo algo para ti, ven esta en el armario…

Danny caminó por la habitación hacia su armario; yo giré para seguir lo, pero no se porque tropecé con el baúl que estaba frente a su cama y comencé a caer, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero algo detuvo mi caída; no fue algo, si no alguien, Danny había corrido a atraparme; me sostuvo de la cintura y no se como pasó pero quedamos muy cerca uno del otro, yo mirando hacia el techo, y a Danny obviamente, estaba un poco roja por lo ocurrido; cuando sentí que los brazos de Danny se hicieron invisibles, dejando me caer al piso; y al parecer le ganó su propio peso y cayó encima de mi, estiró sus brazos de modo de no caer más; la sola escena era más que graciosa, ambos nos reímos al mismo tiempo, poco a poco la risa se fue y comenzó a tornarse en un silencio extraño, nos miramos muy fijamente; solo podía concentrarme en esos ojos azules que me miraban en ese momento, como si nada más existiera; me olvide de todo, de mis padres, del mal día que había pasado, de todo absolutamente; fue entonces cuando Jazz entró en la habitación

Jazz: Danny, mamá y papá dicen que llegues temprano… ahhhh…estoy interrumpiendo algo?...

Danny: Jazz… que nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta antes de entrar…

El comentario de Jazz hizo que entráramos en razón, Danny se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme; ambos estábamos muy rojos, y Jazz muy confundida

Jazz: oigan… que pasa aquí?...

Danny: Sam se tropezó con… ahhh para que te estoy explicando… adiós…

Danny sacó a Jazz de su habitación y cerró la puerta; lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue observar la reacción de Danny ante su hermana; después de eso solo se escucho una risa desde fuera de la habitación que se alejaba cada vez más

Danny: …bueno, si… errrr… si, este… aah si tu regalo…

Danny caminó hacia el armario de nuevo, esta vez ni siquiera me moví; después de unos segundos extendió la mano con un collar; tenía una joya como dije

Danny: es la joya que me diste cuando teníamos 4 años; estuve ahorrando desde hace 4 años para regalarte lo, y pensé que hoy era un buen día para darte lo…

Sam: gracias Danny… esta muy lindo…

Abracé a Danny y me sonroje un poco, sentía como latía su corazón y escuchaba su respiración; me devolvió el abrazo, sentía sus manos en mi cintura, unos segundos después rompimos el abrazó, y tanto el como yo estábamos muy rojos y nerviosos, no sabía que decirle, el collar estaba tan lindo…

Danny: …quieres que te lo ponga…?

Sam: si, gracias…

Sentí como sus manos estaban abrochando el collar detrás de mi cuello, luego sentí que sus manos me acariciaron el cuello y un poco mi espalda; hasta llegar a mis hombros, giré muy despacio y quedamos frente a frente; no había más que silencio; de pronto sentí su respiración cerca, cerré mis ojos y como si algo me impulsara lo bese.

Capitulo 4

El reloj estaba dando las 8 en punto, Danny y yo salimos lo más rápido que pudimos; corrimos hacia donde iba a ser esa tonta reunión; al llegar al lugar nos detuvimos para tomar aire y no llegar agitados; entramos muy sigilosamente para no llamar la atención; fue entonces que mis padres nos vieron:

Pam: Samantha Manson, que crees que estas haciendo?...

Mi madre me apartó de Danny haciendo que soltara mi mano; me llevó a un lugar donde nadie escuchara, ni mi padre, mi Danny

Pam: Samantha que crees que haces?... en que estabas pensando al traer a ese muchacho aquí…?...

Sam: él es mi amigo, y no te dejaré que hables así de él; y mucho menos enfrente de él

Pam: pues no me importa quien sea, o que sea de ti, aquí respetas lo que se te dice… además hay alguien que se interesó mucho en ti… y creo que es un buen muchacho, es listo, guapo y creo que sería perfecto para ti… su nombre es Dash Baxter…

Eso que acababa de decir mi madre me había dejado helada, no podía creer que Dash estaba interesado en mí… y mucho menos que estaba aquí… obvio que no era así…

Sam: eso no es verdad… además siempre es como ustedes quieren, y no como yo quiero, no pienso tolerar eso ni un día más…

Pam: y que harás al respecto…?...

Sam: lo que tenía que haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo…

Me alejé de mi madre, y fui hasta donde estaba Danny, él estaba muy confundido; lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a un lugar donde estaba totalmente desolado, nadie iba allí, ya que estaban fallando las luces

Danny: que sucedió…?

Sam: mi madre… esta haciendo me la vida imposible desde siempre, no puedo aguantar lo más…

Danny: Sam…

Sam: Danny, se que esto te va a sonar raro por lo que te acabo de decir; pero no quiero estar más en mi casa, ya no soporto estar siempre haciendo lo que ellos me dicen, y yo que?... también siento…

Danny: lo se… pero son tus padres…

Sam: no lo parece… ellos creen que soy su muñeca o algo así… no puedo seguir así… pero no era eso lo que quería decir te, era otra cosa; más grave aun que eso…

Danny: y que es?...

Sam: quieren que Dash sea mi novio… y quizá mi esposo…

Danny abrió los ojos lo más grande que le fue posible, no sabía que decirle y al parecer él tampoco, le costó trabajo articular las palabras pero por fin dijo:

Danny: …y… tu… lo quieres?...

Sam: Danny que pregunta tan tonta, claro que no, yo… te quiero a ti…

Danny estaba muy nervioso al igual que yo; y sobre todo sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir…

Sam: …no recuerdo exactamente desde cuando, pero hoy cuando nos besamos olvide todo lo malo que había pasado desde en la mañana, me olvide de todo…

Después de eso solo hubo un silencio muy largo, solo me miraba, confundido; sin saber que decir o que hacer; yo estaba muy nerviosa, lo que le había dicho me había dejado muy nerviosa

Danny: Sam… yo… pues realmente no se que decir… excepto que yo… también te quiero…

Lo único en lo que pensé en ese momento fue en abrazarlo, así que lo hice, y él me devolvió el abrazo deslizando sus manos en mi cintura; y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, fue entonces que llegaron mis padres, lo supe porque escuche sus voces

Pam: Samantha hija, tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando y queremos decir te que…Samantha Manson… que rayos te pasa!

Jeremy: jovencita ven en este instante…

En ese momento me aferre a Danny, solo los miraba y entonces grité:

Sam: no quiero…

Pam: Samantha Manson… ven aquí ahora…

Sam: no, me quedaré con Danny…

Jeremy: habíamos pensado en permitir que este muchacho fuera tu amigo; pero esto…

Sam: papá es solo un abrazo…

Pam: pues no lo parece… ahora vendrás conmigo jovencita…


End file.
